The system for speech recognition or automatic interpretation in the related art is inefficient to train many vocabularies or expressions in various fields and therefore has been trained only for one region, that is, a domain. In most cases, the speech recognition or automatic interpretation application cannot correct the domain designated as default. Even when a user can directly select a domain, there are problems in that it is inconvenient for a user to use the speech recognition or automatic interpretation application and selected contents are very simple. Therefore, there are problems in that adaptation to a speech recognition environment is degraded and accuracy of speech recognition and automatic interpretation is degraded.